The File
by horseislove
Summary: Valek documents everything relevant about Yelena from the day she arrives in the Commander's dungeons. His reports change over time, and relevant information becomes a more ambiguous term as he falls in love with the food taster.
1. Chapter 1

YELENA  
Unknown parentage, presumed to be of Sitian descent  
Current residence undocumented and presumed illegal

CRIME: Murder

SENTENCE: Death

DETAILS:

Yelena was found holding a knife over the sliced throat of Brazell's son Reyad, who was dead at the time of discovery. Blood was pooled on his shirt and the mattress, and she was in shock. The knife was pried from her hand, and she repeated the phrase, "You're safe," intermittently to herself throughout the next week.

When asked if she murdered Reyad, she looked the interviewer in the eyes and said, "Yes." When asked if she regretted her actions she replied, "No," without dropping her gaze. When asked why, she continued to stare. "You're safe," she repeated earnestly and emphatically, as if informing the interviewer that he was personally no longer in any danger.

That brought more questions to the surface: Was she informing the interviewer that he was safe from her? Was she talking to herself, reassuring herself that she truly was safe? Was she completely sane?

She would not talk about anything else, no matter the topic or question. She repeatedly responded to the first three questions with the exact same answers, but acted as if she had not heard the others. She had resigned herself to die the moment she murdered Reyad, and no longer cared about her surroundings. It is presumed that her simple answers were intended to ensure that no one else took the blame for her actions, as if she no longer wanted to live with the guilt.

She shows no remorse or signs of extended confession. She is sentenced to death and will be transferred to Castletown dungeons immediately.

INTERVIEWER: MD5–953

* * *

_I know I need to finish other stories, but this has been in my head (and my computer) for quite a while. It is drabble-esque for now; the chapter length will grow as the reports become more detailed. This is the only one not written by Valek, but the first in his file on Yelena, and so it must be included._

_Review please? I don't mind if you hate it, I'd love to hear why._


	2. Chapter 2

YELENA  
MURDERER, sentenced to death

Killed Reyad, won't talk. Badly shaken, but freely admits she did it. No objections. Will be hanged at the next scheduled execution.

End report.

* * *

_Valek's reports are a bit brief at the moment, no? Don't worry, he'll eventually find more to write about. I hope to post another chapter or two before I go to bed tonight—they're all prewritten, I just have to pace myself with publishing or the whole story will be posted in less than a day_.


	3. Chapter 3

YELENA  
MURDERER, sentenced to death.

Prisoner has been in the dungeons for ten days. Execution postponed until Brazell can be present, scheduled to occur in three weeks.

End report.

* * *

_To prevent any confusion, these are all written by Valek (except Chapter 1: different writing style, could you tell?). Author's notes will not appear from here on out unless there is something specific I need to address because I don't think they're generally necessary._


	4. Chapter 4

YELENA  
MURDERER, sentenced to death

Prisoner has been in the dungeons for one month. Execution scheduled for today, but Brazell unable to attend. Postponed until Brazell can be present. Next scheduled execution occurs in three weeks.

End report.


	5. Chapter 5

YELENA  
MURDERER, sentenced to death.

Prisoner has been in the dungeons for six weeks. Execution was scheduled for next week, but Brazell will be unable to attend. Execution postponed until Brazell can be present. No date set; will be assessed when Brazell's schedule is known.

End report.


	6. Chapter 6

YELENA  
MURDERER, sentenced to death.

Prisoner has been in the dungeons for four months. Execution date selected for end of rainy season to coincide with Brazell's scheduled visit in six months. Will occur earlier if he visits prior to then, even if an additional hanging must be scheduled.

End report.

* * *

_I don't usually do author's notes, BUT:_

_My computer crashed. I lost everything that wasn't on a flash drive. I have until chapter ten of this story available, but the rest will have to wait until I get my hands on the book again to be sure I don't miss something important. That will be at least a month. Sorry for the wait, but there's not much I can do about it. I haven't abandoned this story, nor do I plan to. Sorry for that little rant._

_Reviews are always appreciated :)_


	7. Chapter 7

YELENA  
MURDERER, sentenced to death.

Prisoner has been in the dungeons for ten months. Execution is scheduled for tomorrow at midday; will not be postponed for any reason. Brazell is in attendance.

End report.

* * *

_Big thank you to 500519cait. You know why :)_


	8. Chapter 8

YELENA  
MURDERER, sentenced to death.

Prisoner has been in the dungeons for ten months. Next prisoner scheduled for execution at the discovery of Oscove's death. Will be offered the position of food taster.

End report.


	9. Chapter 9

YELENA  
MURDERER, sentenced to death.  
FOOD TASTER, in training.

Prisoner freely admitted to Reyad's murder, no attempt to plead innocence. Has accepted the position of food taster, Butterfly's Dust administered. Must gain weight before tasting can begin. Ambrose impatient. Brazell furious.

End report.


	10. Chapter 10

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER, in training.

Taster arrived late, Margg claimed taster's ignorance of time. Antidote to Butterfly's dust administered. Sampled and successfully detected slight odor of rosewood, ate unpoisoned breakfast. Shows signs of intelligence and lack of trust. Could make a successful food taster.

End report.


	11. Chapter 11

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER, in training.

Taster continues to show signs of intelligence and mistrust. Determined to learn, afraid to fail. Keeps careful notes of all poisons. Should be ready to taste poisons in a few days, provided there are no altercations.

End Report.


	12. Chapter 12

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER, in training.

Taster shows signs of improved health. Tasting begins tomorrow, with My Love. With any luck she'll live, but she's small and still skinny.

End report.


	13. Chapter 13

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER, in training.

Taster didn't want to risk her life, thought her only use was to keel over dead. Drank voluntarily in the end, successfully identified taste of My Love as sour apples. Hallucinations began almost immediately, did not die within the first hour. Survival is likely. Margg will administer antidote until recovery.

End report.


	14. Chapter 14

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER, in training.

Recovery has taken two days already. Survival grows less likely with each passing day. If sickness persists much longer, we will be without a food taster yet again.

End report.


	15. Chapter 15

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER, in training.

Taster showed up in my office this morning, alive. Looked and smelled as if she'd bathed after poisoning. Took her antidote, accompanied me to taste Commander's food. Mention of Brazell clearly upset her, valuable knowledge to have. Animosity between taster and Margg is growing, must be monitored.

End report.


	16. Chapter 16

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER, in training.

Taster shows some skill in avoiding questioning and being tailed, though escape from even Brazell's guards should have been more difficult. Greatly unsettled by Brazell's presence, creates a mystery. Beginning to show signs of stubbornness and self-reliance when threatened. Success is imperative. Plan to test with sleeping pills in tea tonight; night will be spent in the infirmary healing from a glass wound.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

There's something else going on here, something Yelena is hiding. My instincts say it's something I can't ignore. Until the mystery is solved, I'll be keeping a much closer watch on her and recording relevant information in a separate, hidden file.

My food tasters have never been problematic before, and I can't help but wonder what makes this young woman any different? We've had young tasters as well as female tasters. Nothing should be any different, yet Yelena seems to attract trouble wherever she goes. She needs to be kept safe until I have more information.

Known facts:

Yelena killed Reyad for an unknown reason

Brazell wants her dead

Unanswered questions:

What was Yelena's motivation?

Why is Brazell so determined to have her killed now when she'll die from the poison in time?

* * *

_Merry Christmas! Ready for your present? Here you go: for each review I receive in the next 36 hours, I'll post one chapter by midnight on December 27. You control how many chapters you get. One review = one chapter. On your marks...get set...go!_


	17. Chapter 17

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER, in training.

Taster was furious about sleeping pills and necessity of tasting poisons. Accepted antidote without complaint, not frustrated enough to want death. May have to be monitored if it becomes an issue; don't want another Oscove. Successfully tasted her own breakfast after her temper abated, began tasting mint teas. Succeeded once she learned to plug her nose. Became frustrated again when presented with list of all known poisons' tastes, but easily calmed. Will be tested soon. Seems to have finally realized her position will end in death one way or another, but trying to delay the inevitable.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

Her moods are unpredictable. She'll be perfectly content one moment, then furious the next. The trigger always seems to be something inconsequential: sleeping pills, a list of poisons. But the anger is easily controlled, a confusing situation. It's impossible to know if she is always frustrated (but hides it well) or if she really is this susceptible to severe mood shifts. This information could potentially answer more questions, but it's impossible to know which is truly the case without earning her trust, a game for which I don't have time.

Facts:

Yelena's tasting skills are improving, and she is nearly ready for the test

Yelena has mood problems that ought to be monitored

Questions:

Did Yelena's mood problems have any influence on Reyad's murder?

To what extent were these mood problems evident before Reyad's murder?

How did Brazell handle her temper?


	18. Chapter 18

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER, in training.

Taster has met and befriended Rand, began asking about Oscove. Informed test will take place tomorrow morning. Will remain in the infirmary again tonight.

End report.

YELENA, file 2

Facts:

Yelena and Rand have met and apparently become friends.

Questions:

To what extent will Yelena go for her new friend?

Are Yelena's friends worth more or less to her than her own life?


	19. Chapter 19

YELENA

FOOD TASTER

Taster was later than expected and showed up for her test in a foul mood. Refused to eat or drink anything, claiming it was all poisoned. Personal taste test of peach cordial revealed unexpected blackberry poison, taster passed the test. Threw a full tantrum about her journal, but anger abated quickly. Replaced by a strong desire for trust, but would not share why she killed Reyad. Will taste for the Commander beginning tomorrow morning. Seems to have a habit of biting her hands until they bleed; looks quite painful. Possible causes must be explored. Moved into my suite to provide better protection from Brazell's guards. I suspect she'll be an effective taster and don't want to train another.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

Yelena's unpredictable moods have continued. It appears that, when a tantrum is unacceptable or impossible, she inflicts a habitual injury upon herself: she bites her hands quite hard. When she's in a better mood, she wants friends and trust. I'm not sure moving her into my suite was the wisest move in terms of my reputation—in fact, I know it wasn't—but there really is nothing else I can do with her while still managing the necessary surveillance. At any rate, she poses no danger to myself or the Commander at the moment as she's still not in control of herself enough to accomplish that level of planning and execution.

Facts:

Yelena is the Commander's new food taster

I have moved her into my suite for protection and observation

Questions:

Why does controlling a temper tantrum involve biting her own fingers?

Who poisoned the peach cordial?


	20. Chapter 20

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER

Taster asked about earning wages. I thought she was smarter than that, though she did drop the subject quickly when reminded she was paid with her life. Desire for money could prove useful, or become a motivation to betray the Commander. Must be monitored and perhaps exploited.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

WHY IS BRAZELL DETERMINED TO HAVE HER KILLED NOW WHEN SHE'LL SUPPOSEDLY DIE FROM BUTTERFLY'S DUST IN TIME?  
The answer to this one is so simple I'm disgusted in myself for even thinking to ask it in the first place. He doesn't know that she thinks she's been poisoned, and I intend to keep it that way.

WHY DOES CONTROLLING A TEMPER TANTRUM INVOLVE BITING HER OWN FINGERS?  
The more I think about the incident, the less sure I become. Is it possible there was some other reason to bite her fingers? The discussion of a fugitive shouldn't have been enough to trigger even her unpredictable temper. Talk of escape, though, could have interested her. Despair at her predicament—poisoned and forced to taste the Commander's meals for poison—could prompt an effort to prevent a breakdown into tears. The scars on her hands suggest it is a familiar method of controlling all her emotions, more than just her anger. I'll chalk this one up to a nervous habit, because it doesn't seem to affect anything else. However, her hands must be able to reach her mouth at all times. She must be allowed to stop an outbreak if she wishes.

WHO POISONED THE PEACH CORDIAL?  
Rand did, while I set up the rest of the test in my office. There is simply no other possibility. I tasted it myself to guarantee fairness before I put it on the desk in order to keep it clean. Rand was the only other person in the room, and I have a very sure suspicion that someone — I suspect Star, but I'll have to go back over those reports — has paid him to do it. He insisted on staying in the room while I set the test to make sure it was completely fair for Yelena, and I didn't object. Why didn't I object? Because sometimes it's helpful to have a witness to prove everything is fair. Someone she would trust if she complained afterward about unfairness. I knew Oscove told him about the particulars of the test, so it wasn't anything he didn't already know. I didn't think there was any harm in it, and he proved me wrong. I hate the man. He ruined my fair test. However, this lack of judgment may prove useful if it leads me closer to evidence of his betrayal.

Questions still unanswered:

What was Yelena's motivation in killing Reyad?

Did Yelena's mood problems have any influence on Reyad's murder?

To what extent were these mood problems evident before Reyad's murder?

To what extent will Yelena go for her new friend?

Are Yelena's friends worth more or less to her than her own life?

How will Yelena react to a chance to earn a bit of money?

It bothers me that there are still so many unknowns. I have three answered questions, and those don't really give me any useful insight into Yelena herself. I still don't know what motivates her to kill or why her mood is always so unpredictable. I don't know whether she will eventually pose any threat to the Commander. I don't like this lack of information. It's unsettling.


	21. Chapter 21

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER

Taster began this morning, tasted Commander's breakfast for the first time. Successful, but should learn to taste in about half the time. Speed will come with practice, but I'd prefer safety. Suggested earlier arrival to compensate for using more time, taster will almost definitely take the advice.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

The Commander seems to like Yelena. She's quite intelligent, but more important is her timely arrival. He made several snide comments at breakfast—to which I arrived late—that Yelena had been a good taster and very respectful, almost scared of him. I believe this will work out well.

There is a bit of a lull in activity today, and no new questions or answers since yesterday.


	22. Chapter 22

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER

Taster spends her time wandering about the castle with nothing to do. May visit Dilana or Rand on occasion, though seems to prefer keeping to herself. Must have something to occupy her time to prevent mindless plotting. Will investigate potential outlets.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

It bothers me to see someone so intelligent wasting her time—and more importantly, her mind—doing nothing but wandering about a large castle. The inability to monitor her while she adventures means that I don't know where she is and what she is doing. With a normal servant, I would let it go, but the food taster is in contact with the Commander on a regular basis. For his safety, I have to find something else for her to do. It can be anything, but it must be something not assigned to anyone else or she'll likely see through the ruse. Even if it's laid by me.

Facts:

Yelena is bored and needs something to occupy her time

Questions:

What is the most beneficial way in which I can make her occupy her time?

What does she do while wandering the castle?


	23. Chapter 23

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER

Twice now, food taster has evaded—either accidentally or on purpose—my people within the castle. I'm beginning to think of a task for her, but must investigate its ramifications and possibility before assigning it.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

The original purpose for discouraging wandering was to prevent the plotting of an escape. But what if I encouraged it? What if I provided her with incentives for it? I've made a list of all possible candidates for the Commander's fugitive challenge, and only initially included her name because I was aware of her need for an assignment. The more I think about it, the more I think Yelena would be perfect as the fugitive.

SHE IS AN UNKNOWN.  
She's not trained like my men and doesn't have all their equipment. My men would make the challenge too impossible unless I ordered them to back off, which I refuse to do. The soldiers are too predictable, and tend to talk strategy with each other. They all know exactly how each of them would evade capture, and the challenge would be far too easy. Yelena, however, will approach the task from an unknown angle: much like a real fugitive would do.

SHE WOULD HAVE AN INCENTIVE TO STAY FREE.  
Yelena is not paid as the food taster, but could earn wages as the fugitive. The longer she stays free, the more money she earns.

SHE WOULD WILLINGLY RETURN TO THE CASTLE.  
If she wants her antidote, she'll come back to the castle quite willingly. Her fear of death from Butterfly's Dust will ensure it. If she doesn't come back, I'll bring her back to the dungeons while she is incoherent.

I WOULD GAIN MUCH-NEEDED INFORMATION ABOUT YELENA.  
I can observe exactly what Yelena does to escape. If she ever tries it for real, I'll be able to anticipate her moves and recapture her even more quickly. It could also give me a fair amount of insight into her personality: her level of determination, her ingenuity, her ability to plan, and her endurance.

I plan to suggest this idea to the Commander within a few days, but I'll wait until he asks and Yelena is present. I want to see her initial reaction and compare it to the final decision.


	24. Chapter 24

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER

Taster's first reaction to playing fugitive was tentative refusal, most likely out of fear for own safety. After time to mull it over and hear incentives, agreed to be fugitive during the fire festival. Tasted and quite enjoyed Brazell's new dessert, criollo.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

Declaring Yelena as the fugitive became an all-out argument with the Commander. He was being irrational, not wanting to eat cold food for breakfast. Then he argued that she couldn't be trained as my second because she is a criminal. I promised to redouble my efforts to find a second—a promise I will easily keep, as I have made no effort at all recently—and provide a temporary taster for the day, and he was satisfied. However, I don't think he understands exactly how intelligent his new food taster is.

This new dessert, criollo, seems to entrance both the Commander and Yelena and leaves me perplexed. It's not nearly as excellent as they both believe, and I worry I'll have to keep an eye on Brazell's chef to see what's truly going on here.

* * *

_That's all, folks! Eight reviews by the deadline, eight chapters almost by the deadline (26 minutes late, sorry). There were two more reviews before I started posting, so I_'_ll edit and post two more chapters later. Thanks for all your support! I'll have to do that review challenge again soon :)_


	25. Chapter 25

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER

Taster has no sense, clearly wants to die. Servants discussing wager on fugitive exercise.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

Blatant disregard for her own life is disconcerting and disturbing. Fear I'm missing something, but can't do anything about it now. She is a risk, and as such must be disposed of.

* * *

_This is far too short for an update that took so long. More on the way—each review in the next 48 hours (6pm Wednesday EDT) will result in a chapter by noon on Saturday (also EDT)._


	26. Chapter 26

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER

Taster did not reveal her status as fugitive as previously believed; suspects a rat and has me nearly convinced. Will continue with the exercise in an attempt to find traitor with the promise of safety from myself. Will attend the Fire Festival with Rand, it can't be helped.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

I almost did it. I believed her to be a risk, and I nearly killed her because of it. I should have killed her—I regret allowing her to live, because it means I continue to have a weakness. Had I killed her, that course of action would also have been filled with regret for a different reason. She is so full of life, even upset, that I am loathe to end her. That is what stayed my hand tonight, though it shouldn't have.

Preserving her life proved beneficial when she introduced the idea of a rat. It shouldn't be possible that I've missed anyone acting in a traitorous capacity right under my nose, but Margg is the only one allowed in these rooms and I trust her implicitly as the Commander does. Could this mean Margg is not as loyal as we once believed? It will have to be investigated.

Unexpectedly, Yelena agreed to continue as the fugitive in our little exercise. She is clearly beaten beyond the ability to trust easily, yet she trusts me with her safety. This should tell me something about her, but my mind is too muddled by the fact that she has wholly entrusted me with her safety. It frustrates me to no end—why does she prevent me from thinking clearly?

And then—of all things—I offered her an advance on her wage. Essentially told her that I believed she would earn it. It was a move ill-calculated, and yet I can't bring myself to regret the offer. I should have thought it out first, I admit, but I want her to have fun at the Fire Festival, a difficult feat without money. Now I want to see how she manages.

Yelena is a complicated puzzle. I don't like unsolved riddles; they make me uneasy. This must be resolved as soon as possible, and as such simple questions and answers in each report make it far too easy to overlook necessary facts. They can no longer be included.

* * *

_update 1/18: to a guest_


	27. Chapter 27

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER

Taster is distracted. Unable to focus on a short lesson regarding detecting a tail—not sure how she'll evade one tonight. Traveling with Rand is sure to cause trouble. Will be supervised throughout Fire Festival.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

Yelena seems entirely unable to focus on something as simple as a lesson—I have no clue how she thinks she'll be safe tonight. I've decided that I'll have to follow her myself, even though one of my men will already be trailing Rand. What if she gets separated from him? No one can know that I'd rather have her followed than him, so I can't order anyone to supervise her. I'll do it myself to be sure it's done right.

This decision is ill thought through, and I will simply have to be sure no one knows the reason I'm there or Yelena will be used to manipulate me.

* * *

_update 2/18: for __**x-Scarlett Feather-x**_


	28. Chapter 28

YELENA  
FOOD TASTER

Attended the festival with Rand, Sammy, Liza, and Porter. Unsuccessful at spotting me as a tail, even when I ran directly into her. Became separated from Rand, attacked by a Master Magician of Sitia—the hawk mistress—and four henchmen. Survived the encounter, an impressive feat. Argued with the kitchen staff while returning. Didn't sleep all night. Claims to have no idea why a master level magician was sent here to kill her.

End report.

* * *

YELENA, file 2

Nearly everything that happened at the Fire Festival tonight was disturbing. Was following Yelena important to the current puzzle? I believe so.

FIRST: her failure to recognize me as a tail, even with such an obvious hint. I also hadn't marked her as so shallow that she would ignore someone in need of help—a fallen drunk—and that realization that I was wrong stunned me.

SECOND: I assume the Master Magician had been tailing her all night, though even I never noticed her before then. Irys Jewelrose, Fourth Magician, should have a powerful enough magical pull that I would be able to feel it if she used it—meaning she meant never to use it, to go completely unnoticed there. She knew I would know.

THIRD: that a master magician was in Ixia at all. I have not known them to risk one of their own except on an occasion of the greatest importance. Why is Yelena so important? Or was Yelena only a small goal, with something more important demanding Fourth Magician's presence in Ixia?

FOURTH: that I was so determined to see Yelena safe that I did not pursue the magician—I let her out of my sight instead. This will be difficult to justify to the Commander.

FIFTH: my realization tonight—the reason I took so long in returning to the castle. If Yelena had died tonight, I don't know how I would survive. I pledged my loyalty to the Commander, and only insanity would cause me to break that oath. All my life, I have known love to be insanity. And the worst of it? Insanity cannot be cured. I am stuck with this curse forever—until the day I die.

* * *

_update 3/18: for __**SilentWriterGirlWithADream**_


End file.
